irisathenafandomcom-20200214-history
IRIS Season 1 Episode 4
Plot Summary Vick searches Hong Seung-ryong's body for something but doesn't find it. He suspects that Kim Hyun-jun and the others took it. Baek San informs President Jo Myeong-Ho about Seung-ryong's murder. Myeong-Ho orders Baek San to take care of the situation before it gets worse. Meanwhile Hyun-jun, Choi Seung-hee, and Jin Sa-woo decide to grab lunch while they wait for transport back to Korea. Hyun-jun receives a phone call from the NSS about a mission. He is given the location. When he arrives, he is surprised to find Baek San waiting for him. Baek San informs Hyun-jun about Seung-ryong's death and he suspects that the North is behind it. Hyun-jun's solo mission is to assassinate the North Korean Minister, Yoon Sung-chul, who will arrive in Hungary to secretly speak with the former Soviets about a nuclear warhead. Hyun-jun decides to spend what free time he has left with Seung-hee. While walking around, the two of them come across a fortune teller. Hyun-jun tries it out for fun. He picks two cards. The fortune teller flips one of the cards: The Wheel of Fate in perfect position, meaning you cannot avoid destiny. Hyun-jun assumes that what the fortune teller means is that it was destiny for him to meet Seung-hee. He stops the fortune teller from turning over the other card, claiming that he has already heard all he wants to hear. After they leave, the fortune teller flips over the other card out of curiosity. She frowns. While Hyun-jun and Seung-hee enjoy themselves, Sa-woo sits alone at the hotel bar, jealous that Seung-hee chose Hyun-jun over him. The next day, Hyun-jun prepares for his assignment. Sa-woo asks him for details on the mission. Hyun-jun tells him to talk to Baek San. Hyun-jun spends the day scouting the location of the meeting. Soon, North Korean security shows up, lead by Park Cheol-young. He suspects an assassination attempt and makes sure not to leave any stone unturned. Hyun-jun contacts Baek San while he is having coffee with Seung-hee and Sa-woo. Hyun-jun informs him that security has gotten tighter. Baek San orders him to continue the mission as planned. As Seung-hee and Sa-woo walk through the park, wondering if Hyun-jun will be okay, they come across the fortune teller from earlier. She shows the mysterious second card to Seung-hee: The Most Fatal Tower in perfect position, meaning that something horrible is coming. Hyun-jun is taking a break at a café when Cheol-young arrives, taking a table close by. Hyun-jun hides his face. Kim Seon Hwa joins Cheol-young a moment later. As Hyun-jun tries to eavesdrop, he notices a little girl playing with a ball in the middle of the road with a white van approaching. Hyun-jun runs over and rescues the girl. He quickly disappears before he draws anymore attention, but Cheol-young and Seon Hwa both notice. The next day, Hyun-jun prepares for his assignment. With North Korean security in place, Hyun-jun intercepts one of them and disguises himself in the man's uniform. As Minister Yoon arrives, Cheol-young contacts all scouts to make sure everyone is in position. By the time he contacts Hyun-jun's walkie-talkie he can already tell that something is wrong. Cheol-young and a security team rush toward Hyun-jun's hidden location as Minister Yoon shakes hands with people. Hyun-jun waits for the perfect shot and takes it. Seon Hwa attempts to protect the Minister but fails. North Korean security gives chase to Hyun-jun as he escapes the site. Cheol-young sees Hyun-jun and takes a shot at him. Hyun-jun is hit in the stomach. The North and the Hungarian police give chase, but Hyun-jun is able to escape. Hyun-jun makes it back to the safehouse and makes a call to Baek San. He informs him that the mission was successful and that he requires assistance. Baek San refuses, saying that sending in more agents will just jeopardize the agency even more. With no help coming, Hyun-jun begins to take care of his gunshot wound. Baek San calls Sa-woo into his hotel room and informs him of the situation. The Hungarian police put out a manhunt for Hyun-jun. Hyun-jun prepares to go down fighting. He rests a bit and dreams about Seung-hee and their time together in Japan. Seung-hee approaches Baek San as he fishes by the water. She asks him where Hyun-jun and Sa-woo are. But Baek San just orders her to be on the morning flight to Korea. Myeong-jo receives word about Minister Yoon's death and discusses the situation with his advisors. North Korea and the Hungarian police locate Hyun-jun's whereabouts and surround the hotel. Hyun-jun hears someone outside his door. He is suddenly alert and ready to shoot. But Sa-woo enters and Hyun-jun is filled with relief. He grabs his jacket and prepares to leave. He turns back around to find Sa-woo pointing a gun at him. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * T.O.P as Vick * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho Guest Starring * Jo Won-hee as Hong Seung-ryong (Body Only) * Lee Suk-goo as Yoon Sung-chul (Dies)